


Tumblr Prompts

by R_S_B



Category: Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: Voyager, The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 10,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S_B/pseuds/R_S_B
Summary: A series of little ficlets from tumblr prompts. Ratings vary. Check chapter summaries for details of each story, including rating.New ficlets are Owen/Kathryn, Chrisjen/Michael Iturbi, Chrisjen/Bobbie, and Tom/Lwaxana.





	1. Tom Paris/Harry Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Spooning naked while you fall asleep.  
> Rating: Teen

Harry loves to be alone with Tom.

Not even because it means he has Tom all to himself, or because he can do things with Tom that would be inappropriate to do in public, although those are both nice, but when it’s just the two of them, he thinks - he  _likes_  to think - that he gets to see the real Tom. That Tom is more likely to set aside the mask he hides behind so often.

The  _best_  moments are the quiet ones. When they are alone and things are just comfortable, and nothing needs to be said.

It’s late at night and they’re both buzzing in post-orgasmic bliss, and Tom drops heavily onto Harry’s bed and pulls Harry close, curling against his back. Tom’s long legs press against the back of his thighs and his arm drapes over Harry’s side, fingers idly stroking his abdomen. 

He nuzzles Harry’s neck, and Harry shivers. 

Tom hums in approval.

Harry is half-asleep when he feels Tom’s kisses on his neck. He doesn’t say anything, just leans into Tom’s touch and in that moment, Harry would gladly trade returning to the Alpha Quadrant to stay in Tom’s arms. 


	2. Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Holding your hands above your head.  
> Rating: Explicit

Her fingernails dug into his wrists and he squirmed beneath her. She was sitting astride his hips, holding his hands tightly above his head, and Tom tugged at her grip, testing her. 

Her hands didn’t budge. 

Somehow he always managed to forget just how strong she was until she had her hands on him. Just because she was a whole head shorter didn’t mean she couldn’t throw him around like a rag-doll if she wanted to. 

Which, to be honest, sometimes she did. And, to be even more honest, sometimes he wanted her to.  

She shifted in his lap and Tom groaned, voice rough with desire. “B’Elanna… “ He felt her teeth on his neck, scraping roughly at sensitive flesh, and he shuddered beneath her. B’Elanna sighed happily into his neck, and rubbed herself against his aching cock. “Please… “ he moaned.  

“Please, what?” she whispered into his ear. 

“P–pants,” he forced out.

B’Elanna grinned as she glanced down at his still-clothed lap. “Poor Tom,” she cooed. She let go of his hands and scooted back to remove the offending garments. 

Once he was naked, he sprung into action, grabbing B’Elanna by the shoulders and rolling her over. He held her down, hands on her upper arms, his cock digging into her hip. A satisfied grin was just spreading across his face when B’Elanna broke free and easily reversed their positions. She held both wrists in one hand and gripped his chin tightly in the other. Tom’s chest heaved and his dick twitched. 

Her smile was downright predatory. “That was very naughty, Tom. You might have to be punished.”

“I might,” Tom agreed. He didn’t even try to hide his delight at the possibility. 

B’Elanna let go of his face, balling her fist in his hair instead, and pulling tightly. Tom cried out and B’Elanna licked her lips. 

“Roll over,” she growled.

“ _Yes ma’am_.” 


	3. Afsaneh Paris/Philippa Georgiou/Katrina Cornwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sometimes you need a good fuck.  
> Rating: Explicit

It was coming for a long time, and everyone knew it. There was nothing  _surprising_  about it. 

But when Afsaneh’s divorce was finally finalized, Philippa insisted they celebrate. Afsaneh had drug her feet, but Philippa was nothing if not determined, and it was hard to fight with someone when they were so damn cheerful. So Afsaneh had eventually given in.

And now they were both very full of wine, and not nearly enough food, and everything felt fuzzy and warm and perfect. Afsaneh kept leaning against Philippa and her hand might have ended up on Philippa’s thigh a little more than necessary, but Philippa didn’t seem to mind. 

Philippa suddenly shifted, turning away from Afsaneh, and she had to catch herself before she unbalanced. Following Philippa’s line of sight, she realized what had gotten the other woman’s attention and smiled.

“Katrina Fucking Cornwell.”

Philippa was just as good at talking Katrina into things as she was with Afsaneh, so it was no time before the commander was joining them. Her hair was longer than it had been the last time Afsaneh had seen her, and Philippa twirled a strand of it around her finger. 

Katrina looked over her wine glass at Philippa suspiciously. “Oh no. What is that look?”

Philippa just grinned and grabbed Afsaneh’s knee, not breaking eye-contact with Katrina. 

* * *

Less than forty-five minutes later, they were all undressing each other in Philippa’s apartment. Philippa moved between them, unfastening Afsaneh’s pants, then pulling Katrina’s undershirt over her head. 

They made it into Philippa’s bedroom, where Philippa took a moment to whisper into Katrina’s ear. Afsaneh felt an irrational moment of jealousy, then both her friends turned on her, grins on their faces. 

Afsaneh returned their smiles, a little hesitantly. “I feel like I’m being hunted.”

Philippa pulled Afsaneh into a kiss, and Katrina leaned in to Afsaneh’s ear, one hand sliding around her waist. She struggled to focus on Katrina’s voice as Philippa kissed her. 

“Pippa was just explaining to me how we could help you.”

Afsaneh pulled away from Philippa’s mouth, a little dazed. “Help me?” she asked, turned towards Katrina. 

“Mmhmm.” Katrina kissed her. and Afsaneh gasped. “Pippa says you need a good fuck.”

* * *

There were a lot of ways that Afsaneh could have imagined her evening ending.  But being cradled by Philippa’s naked body while Katrina buried her face between Afsaneh’s thighs was not one of them. 

Philippa watched what Katrina was doing over Afsaneh’s shoulder, guiding her, teaching her just what Afsaneh liked. 

“Yes, right… yes,  _there_.”

“No, just keep sucking on it… a little bit longer.”

“ _Yes_.”

“Now put your finger in –  _slowly_.” 

Afsaneh whimpered and her head fell back on Philippa’s shoulder. Philippa’s hands, which had been gently stroking up and down Afsaneh’s thighs and over her hips, came up to cup her breasts, and Afsaneh sighed. Philippa lifted them gently and squeezed, and Afsaneh rocked against Katrina’s mouth. Then her fingers closed down on Afsaneh’s nipples and she cried out. “Pippa!”

Philippa rolled her nipples between her fingers. “Faster, Kat,” she commanded. 

Katrina complied immediately, thrusting roughly into Afsaneh with her fingers, tonguing flicking over her clit. 

“Fuck!” Afsaneh cried. “Fuck!”

Then she was coming, hips quaking, long, keening moan cutting through the air. Philippa’s fingers closed down on her nipples and Afsaneh’s hands clenched in Katrina’s hair. 

When she was done, Philippa pressed gentle kisses to her shoulder and Afsaneh shivered. 

She felt Philippa’s lips against her ear. “Feel better?”


	4. Tom Paris/Kathryn Janeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Licking your fingers clean of her.  
> Rating: Explicit

Tom Paris thought finger fucking was deeply under-appreciated. There was certainly something to said (a lot to be said, really) in favor of using certain other appendages. There was nothing quite like the feel of being inside someone. But that was different. Both parties were engaged in a mutual act. But when he used his fingers, that was an act of giving. It was an act not of his own physical pleasure, but of someone else’s. 

He could focus entirely on giving them exactly what they wanted, watch them squirm under his hand, and whimper when he touched them  _just_  right. 

Tom loved it. 

And even better, he was  _good_  at it. This was partially the result of luck, as Tom had been born with long, dexterous fingers, and partially the result of dedicated practice. 

Tom especially loved fucking Kathryn wIth his fingers. He loved to hear her low moans, and the way her voice hitched when he rubbed her clit. To watch her flushed face contort with pleasure. 

But what he loved the most was when he finally pulled his fingers out of her, licking each one clean as he watched her catch her breath, her gray eyes glued to every movement of his tongue, and she would grab him by the shoulders and push him into the bed, climbing on top of him and riding his achingly hard cock until he came. 


	5. Kathryn Janeway/Chakotay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I will kiss all of you.  
> Rating: Teen

There were a lot of reasons why it was a bad idea to sleep with your commanding officer (or the other way around). And Kathryn was personally familiar with some of them. She’d made mistakes in the past that she didn’t want to repeat. 

So even though they’d been stuck in the Delta Quadrant, seventy years from home, unable to contact Starfleet, she’d continued to avoid any impropriety, even though it meant perpetual loneliness. 

But then everything changed. 

Chakotay’s broad hand slid over her bare hip and she shivered, tiny hairs standing up all over her skin. 

It was all still so new and exciting. Just three days after they’d first torn down the barriers between them, had built something  _new_  on New Earth, and they had spent more time in bed than they had working. Which Kathryn had to remind herself was fine. What was the worst that would happen? She’d kill the tomatoes? 

Kathryn leaned into him, laying her head on his smooth chest. She had better things to do. Better things to explore.

“Kathryn,” he whispered. 

“Hmm?”

“I will kiss  _all_  of you.”

“All of me?” she chuckled.

“Mmhmm.” He raised her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her palm. “I am going–” He paused to kiss her forearm. “–to kiss–” A kiss to her elbow. “–every inch of you.”

Kathryn climbed on top of him, kissing him softly on the mouth. His hands slid around her back and Kathryn sighed contentedly. “You know, that won’t actually take that long. What are you going to do when you are done?”

Chakotay rolled her over, sliding between her legs and kissing her throat. 

“I’m going to start all over again.” 


	6. Afsaneh Paris/Philippa Georgiou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hands slowly explore all her curves.  
> Rating: Teen

She was somehow even more beautiful than Philippa remembered. 

Clothes were removed quickly, excitement driving them, but once they were naked, they slowed, the magnitude of what they were doing suddenly hitting them. Philippa’s eyes swept over her body, taking in the changes the years had brought and the details that had been forgotten to the haze of memory. 

Her hips were wider, her belly rounder, no doubt the result of the children she carried. Philippa leaned in, kissing her tenderly, and was hit by the familiarity of it, the rightness of it, memories of half-remembered kisses washing over her. She felt Afsaneh’s hands on her body, fingers tightening on her waist, and they tumbled together, laughing, into bed. 

They laid on their sides, kissing languidly, Philippa’s hands beginning a comprehensive exploration of Afsaneh’s body, savoring the opportunity to get to know it for the second time. Her hand curved over Afsaneh’s hip, squeezing gently and Afsaneh sighed in her ear. She ran her fingertips down Afsaneh’s thigh then back up again, and Afsaneh shivered as they moved up, dipping at her waist and up over her ribs. Afsaneh kissed her neck hungrily, and Philippa palmed her breast. 

“These are bigger than I remember,” Philippa whispered, and Afsaneh laughed, low and melodious, and she kissed Philippa’s collarbone. 

“A lot has changed.”

Philippa paused, looking into Afsaneh’s eyes.

“Sometimes change is good.”


	7. Owen Paris/Kathryn Janeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: "Do not be gentle with me" and "do you want it harder, sweetheart?"   
> Rating: Explicit

The first time, they’d been too overcome by passion and urgency to do much thinking. They acted on pure physical response, need and desperation fueling them. The second time, things were less rushed, but it seemed to have given Owen the time to overthink things, and it was making him hesitant.

“You don’t have to be gentle with me,” Kathryn told him. “I won’t break.” Under him, she shifted her hips, forcing him deeper, and Owen groaned. 

“Kathryn… “

“I know what I’m doing. You don’t need to protect me. Not anymore.”

He kissed her, softly and tenderly at first, but with increasing passion. The speed of his thrusts seemed to match the intensity of his kisses, building slowly, and when he finally pulled back, leaving Kathryn breathless, she panted “Harder!”

His hand clenched on her thigh and he thrust hard into her, knees spreading her legs further apart. “Are you sure you want it harder, sweetheart?” he challenged.

“Yes,” she gasped. Owen sat back on his heels and pushed her legs into the air, then he leaned back in, burying himself deeply inside her. She pulled her legs up higher, resting her ankles over his shoulders, and he paused, looking her in the eye. She nodded at him.  “ _Please,_ ” she begged. 

She could see a moment’s hesitation in his blue eyes, but he thrust into her roughly, and she moaned encouragingly, so he did it again and again, slowly becoming more and more aggressive in his movements. Heat began to build in her belly and she whimpered, hands clenching in the bedsheets. 

Owen groaned and pulled back suddenly, grabbing her roughly and flipping her over, then he pulled her onto her knees. His fingers dug into her hips and he pulled her onto his dick, slamming their bodies together and making her cry out. “ _Yes!_ ” He fucked her hard, and Kathryn moaned, face buried in his pillow. 

One of his hands let go of her hip and clenched in her hair instead, pulling her head back. “Owen,” she moaned, “I’m gonna– “ He tugged on her hair again and she cried out. “Fuck! Yes!”

Then she was coming, and Owen let go of her hair, shoving her head down into the pillow and thrusting roughly into her until he was coming too. 


	8. Philippa Georgiou/Katrina Cornwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wondering what your kiss feels like.  
> Rating: Teen

Katrina swirled the bourbon in her glass and took another sip. She felt a little warm, and more relaxed that she had in months, and the alcohol burned pleasantly down her throat. She looked at Philippa and opened her mouth.  “Why haven’t  _we_  ever… “ Once the words were out, she began to reconsider them, and her voice trailed off nervously. 

“Why haven’t we  _what_?” Philippa bit down on her lip and Katrina was startled by how distracting the small movement suddenly was. She shoved down the impulse to find out just what those lips felt like under hers. 

“Sorry. That was inappropriate,” Katrina said. 

Philippa just grinned. “You’re cute when you’re nervous.” 

Katrina made a face and rolled her eyes. “I shouldn’t have said anything. I mean… “ 

“What  _do_  you mean, Kat?” Philippa asked, voice soft.

Katrina ran her tongue against the back of her teeth thoughtfully, then committed herself, draining her glass and setting it down on the low table in front of her. She leaned forward, with her elbows on her knees, and looked at Philippa. “Well, I guess there’s a part of me that’s surprised that after all this time, we’ve never…  _dated_. It just… seems like in some ways, we are better matched than some of the… other people we’ve both been with.”

Philippa laughed. “Are you implying that there have been more ups and downs than reasonable with Gabriel?” 

Katrina rolled her eyes again. “Well, you know Gabriel.” 

“I do.” She reached out to grab Katrina’s knee. “I also know you.” 

“Pippa…”

Before Katrina could say anything else, Philippa leaned in and kissed her. 

The first kiss was soft and warm and gentle. 

The second kiss was hungrier, mouths seeking, tasting, devouring. It was intoxicating and it did more to make Katrina felt lightheaded than the alcohol had. She finally pulled back, slowly and regretfully, giving in to her body’s demand for oxygen. 

“I’ve been wondering for years what your kiss feels like.” 

Katrina’s stomach did a little flip at Philippa’s words, then she laughed, shaking her head. “What the hell were we waiting for?”

Philippa didn’t answer. She leaned back in and made up for lost time. 


	9. MU Afsaneh Paris/Philippa Georgiou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mirror Universe. Scream louder and I'll fuck you harder.   
> Rating: Explicit

The Emperor had her consort bent over, thick dildo pounding into her roughly. Afsaneh’s pussy was very wet, slicked with lube to help the dildo fit, and she whimpered, voice trembling, when it slammed into her. Philippa’s hand twisted in her long, dark hair, and jerked her head back, making Afsaneh cry out.

Philippa sighed appreciatively. “I love it when you scream.”

Afsaneh groaned low in her throat and pressed her face into the pillow as Philippa continued to thrust into her. 

“ _No_ ,” Philippa corrected, slapping her hard on the ass. “I want you to  _scream_.” 

Afsaneh’s ass stung and she bit down on her lip, stifling the cry that escaped her mouth. Philippa slapped her again, hard enough to leave a red welt, and Afsaneh screamed. 

Philippa hummed in satisfaction and raked her nails up and down Afsaneh’s back. “That’s better.”

Afsaneh arched her back and groaned. “ _Please_ …” she whined. 

“Come on, my love,” Philippa cooed. “Scream louder, and I’ll fuck you harder.” She thrust hard into Afsaneh’s pussy, and Afsaneh cried out. “Mmhmm.  _Louder_.” Another strong thrust. 

Another scream. 


	10. Afsaneh Paris/Philippa Georgiou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss where it doesn't hurt.  
> Rating: General Audiences

“Does it still hurt?” Philippa asked. Afsaneh had been stuck in the medbay for several days now and the longer she was there, the worse her mood got. 

“It hurts everywhere,” Afsaneh grumbled in reply. 

Philippa took Afsaneh’s hand in hers and entwined their fingers. “ _Everywhere_?” she challenged.

Afsaneh glared. “Close enough.”

“What about here?” she asked, pressing a soft kiss to the palm of Afsaneh’s hand. Afsaneh shook her head, a small smile playing across her lips. “Here?” Philippa asked, kissing her wrist. Afsaneh shook her head again, smile widening. 

Philippa leaned over the side of the biobed. “What about here?” she asked leaning in close, nose pressed against Afsaneh’s cheek. Afsaneh shook her head again, and Philippa kissed her softly on the cheek. 

Straightening, Philippa squeezed her hand. “You are going to be okay.”

“I know,” Afsaneh whispered with a smile. 


	11. Afsaneh Paris/Philippa Georgiou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss in secrecy.  
> Rating: General Audiences

Her back thudded against the wall, and Philippa pressed into her, mouth hungrily exploring her neck. 

“We aren’t supposed to be here, Pippa,” Afsaneh whispered urgently, even as her hands tightened on Philippa’s body. 

Philippa pulled back, looping her hands around Afsaneh’s neck and smiling at her. 

“Then you’d better be quiet,” she said with a grin, kissing Afsaneh firmly on the mouth. 


	12. Afsaneh Paris/Philippa Georgiou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss as a yes.  
> Rating: General Audiences

“Pippa,” she whispered, looking down at the woman cradled against her. 

Philippa’s eyes fluttered sleepily and she looked up at Afsaneh. “Hey,” she whispered. 

Afsaneh pushed a strand of dark hair behind Philippa’s ear, fingertips gently caressing her cheek. “I know this is weird, and difficult, and probably hopeless. I know our jobs are always going to get in the way, but… I can’t bear to lose you again. I want… to give this a shot. I want to try to make this work.”

Philippa stared at her in surprise for a moment, and nerves twisted Afsaneh’s gut. 

“Pippa, I–” Philippa cut her off with a kiss and Afsaneh leaned into it, then pulled back uncertainly. “Wait. Is that a ‘yes’ or–” Philippa kissed her again and Afsaneh grinned. “Pip–” Philippa kissed her again. And again. And  _again_ , until Afsaneh laughed out loud. She smiled and Philippa pulled her close. 

“Yes.”


	13. Owen Paris/Julia Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss discreetly.  
> Rating: General Audiences

He pressed a kiss behind her ear, and Julia turned to look at him in the darkness. “Owen,” she whispered, “the kids!”

Owen smiled. “Are  _asleep_.”

Julia looked around the room and had to admit he was right. The whole family had stayed up late to watch a movie, at Tom’s insistence, but their six year old son had barely made it halfway through before falling asleep. The girls had made it longer, but even Kathleen’s head had started drooping ten minutes ago and she and her sister were now dozing, leaned against each other, on the other couch. 

He leaned back in and kissed her under the jaw, and this time Julia sighed -  _softly_  - and shifted to give him better access. His hand found her thigh and she turned towards him, seeking out his mouth in the dark. His lips were soft and warm, and he tasted a little of popcorn. They kissed gently, deliberately,  _quietly_ , so as not to wake the children. Owen’s hand moved up her thigh and Julia had let out the softest gasp when Tom snuffled and rolled over. 

They both pulled back, looking down shyly. “Maybe we  _should_ actually put them to bed, first,” Julia whispered.

Owen nodded. “Okay. I’ll get Tom. You get the girls. But first… “ He trailed off and took her face in his hand, pulling her back in and kissing her softly. 


	14. Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss on a scar.  
> Rating: Teen

Given modern technology, it was highly unusual for anyone to have a scar. Sometimes people kept them for cultural reasons, such as how Klingons kept them as badges of battle. But even before someone is to the point of deciding whether to remove a scar, most never form in the first place, because the treatment is so effective that when it is healed, it is like nothing ever happened. 

B’Elanna Torres had scars. 

Some of them were old; mostly the result of poorly functioning Maquis medical equipment. 

But there were a few new ones.

Tom kissed the starburst shaped patch of uneven flesh on the back of her arm, the result of an “orbital sky-diving accident,” just a bit below her shoulder. B’Elanna tensed a little in his arms, but he shifted, resting his chin on her shoulder and holding her close, and she eventually relaxed. 

“Do you think you’ll get rid of it?”

B’Elanna was quiet for a long time. “I don’t know,” she finally admitted. “Sometimes… it’s good to have reminders of things.”

“And sometimes it’s good to move on. And create something new.” 

“It’s  _my_  decision.” 

He wasn’t sure if she sounded defensive or just irritated. “It is,” he agreed. “I just wondered.” 

B’Elanna sighed. “I haven’t decided.” 

Things were still awkward between them, and Tom hated that he couldn’t tell how much was the result of the distance that had built between them and how much was her depression. 

“Okay.”


	15. Tom Paris/Lwaxana Troi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss because they are running out of time.  
> Rating: General Audiences

“Lwaxana!” 

She hurried down the corridor, picking up the hem of her dress to move faster as she ignored Tom. “Mr. Homm! Mr. Homm, where are you? I need my–”

Tom caught up with her, and his hands closing down on her arms, and she stopped and fell silent. She turned around, and he knew he was about to hear her lecture about  _just how important this diplomatic meeting was_ , so he cut her off before she could start. 

“Mr. Homm has all your things. He’s already on the ship. Just calm down, you have plenty of time. Well.  _Enough_  time.” 

Her expression softened. “Oh, Tom, what would I do without you?”

Tom smiled. “You’d have a lot less fun, that’s for sure.”

She smiled in return, and curled a hand around his jaw. “I’ll be back in a few days.”

“I know. I’ll miss you.” He leaned in, kissing her softly. 

“I’ll miss you, too.” 


	16. Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss to shut them up.  
> Rating: Teen

Bobbie kept thinking she  _had_  to wind down eventually. Chrisjen been ranting for five minutes now about SOMETHING. Bobbie hadn’t been paying attention for a while now, the occasional ‘FUCK,’ ‘GODDAMMIT,’ and ‘CUNT’ that peppered Chrisjen’s diatribe periodically making it to Bobbie’s ears. 

She’d tried to interrupt several times, but Chrisjen just ignored her. It was all Bobbie could do, to stop herself from punching her in the jaw. Bobbie’s fingers twitched. 

“Madam,” she said, to no effect. “ _Madam_ ,” she tried again. Chrisjen was still unswayed. “Madam!” she yelled. 

Chrisjen paused for the slightest moment, then resumed louder. 

Without thinking, Bobbie grabbed the smaller woman by the front of her sari and kissed her full on the mouth. When Bobbie pulled back, Chrisjen was silent, mouth hung open in surprise, eyes round with shock. 

Bobbie grinned, head tilting to one side. “Much better,” she said. Then she turned and strode out of the room. 


	17. Afsaneh Paris/Philippa Georgiou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss because the world is saved.  
> Rating: General Audiences

_The war was over…_

It was hard to breathe. Afsaneh was still in shock. She’d been struggling day to day, moment to moment, for so long she’d forgotten what it was like to not live in fear. But now things were different. They  _would_  be different.

After she terminated the call from Admiral Cornwell, she gazed out the viewport in the direction of Earth. It was too far to see, but she knew it was there. And now, it was safe. 

Looking down, her eyes fell on the photo of her and Philippa she kept on her desk. Picking it up, she felt tears come to her eyes. It had been hard to be without Philippa during the war. At the time, she couldn’t imagine anything harder. But finding peace and moving on without her somehow left an even deeper chasm of loss inside her chest. 

She brought her fingers to her mouth, kissing her fingertips then pressing them to Philippa’s image. 

_I miss you, Pippa…_


	18. Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss out of love.  
> Rating: Teen

The vibration of the  _Delta Flyer_  was almost imperceptible, but B’Elanna had always insisted she could feel the difference in the engine vibration between the small shuttle and  _Voyager_. It was familiar and comforting. In other situations, it might have lulled her to sleep.

The much more substantial vibration of Tom’s snoring ensured that she wouldn’t.

Her head was pillowed on his chest, her hand on his belly, and his chest rose and fell with each breath, rumbling as he snored. B’Elanna smiled at the thin gold ring on her finger. She still wasn’t used to its presence. it had been only about a day since their spontaneous decision to get married. A day that they had spent on an impromptu “honeymoon” aboard the  _Flyer_ , which so far had primarily consisted of sex, napping, and eating naked in bed. 

Underneath her, Tom stirred. Shifting, she pushed against the bed with her knee to scoot up closer to his face. His short, blond hair stuck up in odd directions and he blinked at her groggily. “Hey.”

She smiled down at him fondly, then leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. 

When she pulled back he smiled at her broadly. “I love you too.” 


	19. Afsaneh Paris/Brett Anderson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss as comfort.  
> Rating: Teen

“Lieutenant! Lieutenant Farzan!” 

Afsaneh’s head was pounding and it was a struggle to focus on the words. She couldn’t seem to place where she was or what she had been doing. All she knew was that everything hurt. She felt a hand under her back, trying to pull her into a sitting position, and she realized she’d been on the ground. She tried to sit but she was too dizzy and the hand returned, holding her up. 

“Are you okay? Afsaneh, can you hear me?” Something about the voice sounded familiar, right. Another hand caressed her cheek, and she tried to open her eyes. A face slowly swam into focus - a strong jaw, serious eyes, a brow creased in worry, short blond hair. 

“Brett?” she whispered. 

“Afsaneh, are you okay? Do you remember what happened?” He sounded worried, more terrified than she’d ever heard him. It seemed like something she should be concerned about, but she just didn’t have the focus. She shook her head.  “The console exploded, hitting you and Luca. You’ve been out more than a minute; I think you might have a concussion. You’ve got burns on your hands and arms.”

_So that’s why they hurt so much._

“We’ll be docking with the  _Nova_  soon. Everything… everything should be fine.”

He was trying to be reassuring but the fear was finally starting to creep in. “What… what happened to Luca?”

Brett paled and swallowed. “He… the lieutenant didn’t make it.”

Afsaneh stared up at him for a moment, then she rolled over, retching violently onto the floor. She caught herself on her hands, and the pain nearly made her pass out. Her vision swam and she was vaguely aware of Brett pulling her back into his arms and wiping her face clean. He kept telling her it would be okay, they’d be back to the ship soon, but she barely heard him.

_Luca was dead. Dead. Just like that. Over. No more._

_Could it have been her? Why did he die when she survived?_

She could hear Katrina’s voice in her head, reminding her that those thoughts weren’t helpful.  _It won’t bring him back._ All she could do was appreciate the opportunity she had, to learn from mistakes, if there had been any, and to move on.  _It will be okay._

She looked back up at Brett and he gave her a reassuring smile. _It will be okay._ Things had been awkward between them ever since they’d been transferred to the same ship. They’d been friends at the Academy, and there had been a hint of possibility there, a potential for more, but then she’d started dating Philippa, and that had been that. But then they’d graduated, and she and Philippa had gone their separate ways. And now he was here. And she was not. 

Afsaneh hated the idea that it might be a second choice. She didn’t want that. He didn’t deserve that. But sometimes she wondered if she was just making excuses. What good did it do to deny herself a relationship with someone she really liked, and who liked her? 

But the more she tried to focus, the harder it became to keep her thoughts together. She was just so tired. Distantly, she felt Brett stroking her hair. 

“It’s going to be okay, Afsaneh,” he whispered. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.” 

The last thing she remembered was the gentle press of his lips against her forehead. 


	20. Afsaneh Paris/Gaspard Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss to distract.  
> Rating: General Audiences

“It will be better, I promise.”

Gaspard gave her a weak smile as he looked around their new quarters on the station. They were bigger than the quarters they’d had on her last posting, a medium-sized  _Oberth_ -class starship. And maybe more importantly, the station itself was larger. There were open spaces. Windows. Places to take a walk. 

It would be better. 

It  _had_  to be. 

Afsaneh stroked a hand down his cheek. “Let me show you around the station, you’ll see.” Gaspard looked like he wanted to say something, but she smiled and kissed him before he could. “Come on,” she enthused. “It will be fun.” 

Gaspard hesitated for just a moment. “Okay.” 


	21. Afsaneh Paris/Gaspard Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss to distract, take two.  
> Rating: General Audiences

Afsaneh groaned, flipping over from her right hip to her left hip for what felt like the hundredth time that night. She pulled the sheets back over her shoulders and tried to get comfortable.

She wasn’t successful.

Giving up, she sat up and thought idly about walking around for a bit, but that didn’t sound much more appealing. All she wanted was a good night of sleep. No sore joints.  No waking up seven times to pee. No one kicking her in the spleen. It didn’t seem like too much to ask.

Next to her, Gaspard stirred.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “Didn’t mean to wake you.”

“It’s okay.” He pushed sandy hair back off his forehead and rubbed his eyes. “How are you feeling? Do you need an analgesic?”

“I’m fine,” she sighed. “No pain. Just really missing sleeping on my back right now.”

Gaspard reached for her and she laid back down, facing him.  He kissed her gently on the nose and his hands caressed her belly, and she smiled despite herself. “How’s our little one?” Gaspard asked. “Is he awake too?”

Afsaneh shook her head. “I don’t think so.” She placed her hands over Gaspard’s and they both stared down at her belly for a long, quiet moment.

“It’s hard to believe that in just one more month, we’ll have a baby,” he whispered in awe.

Afsaneh smiled. “I’m just glad that in another month, I won’t be the only one he keeps up at night.”

Gaspard chuckled softly and leaned in close, curling around Afsaneh and burying his face in her neck. He kissed her collarbone. “So misery loves company, huh?”

Afsaneh chuckled, “Mmm, pretty much,” then she gasped in surprise. “I guess he is awake.” She took Gaspard’s hand and pressed it to her belly where she’d felt the kick. They didn’t feel anything at first, then it was back, a flutter in Afsaneh’s abdomen, a soft pressure against Gaspard’s hand.

He grinned. “He’s strong, like his Momma.”


	22. Philippa Georgiou/Katrina Cornwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss in a rush of adrenaline.  
> Rating: Teen

“Just hold on!“

Katrina thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Lieutenant Commander Philippa Georgiou was at the helm of the small shuttle, navigating through the asteroid field as quickly as she could. An ion storm was moving towards them fast. Usually, it wouldn’t have been a problem to outrun, but the dense asteroid field was slowing them down considerably.

“Bear with me, Commander, we’re nearly there… “

Then Philippa threw the ship into a roll and Katrina felt her stomach revolting. Just because the inertial dampers kept the gravitational forces from completely crushing them, didn’t mean it could do anything to prevent the sight of the asteroids and starfield spinning wildly in front of her from making her nauseous.

Katrina swallowed and tried to breathe evenly. She rechecked the progress of the ion storm. Fuck. “We’ve got thirty seconds max before it catches–” Before she could finish, Philippa whooped and Katrina looked around, realizing suddenly that the field in front of them was completely clear. “Get us out of here!” she cried.

It only took a second before the shuttle jumped to warp, but it felt infinite, up until the moment it was over. The starfield elongated until the pinpoints turned into lines streaking past the viewscreen and Katrina finally let herself breathe.

“Fuck, Pippa. Fuck,” Katrina muttered.

Philippa laughed giddily as she unbuckled herself from the seat. “Why am I laughing, Kat? We could have died.”

Katrina was still catching her breath. “It’s a stress response. You will probably start feeling more normal soon.” She unbuckled herself as well, slowly standing on shaky legs. Then Philippa was rushing towards her. The other woman pulled her into a tight hug and it took all the balance and strength Katrina had to keep the two of them from toppling over.

“We’re alive,” Philippa whispered into Katrina’s neck. “ _You’re_  alive,” she added as she pulled back. She laughed again, hands finding Katrina’s face. They stared at each other for a long moment, then Katrina felt something shift between them.

“Pippa… “ she whispered.

Then Philippa’s lips were on hers and they didn’t break apart until both were completely breathless.


	23. Owen Paris/Kathryn Janeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss because they are running out of time.  
> Rating: Teen

The  _Al-Batani_  was due to arrive over Earth in eight hours.

Owen Paris awoke at his usual time, leaving Kathryn in bed while he took a shower. When he tried to think about what returning to Earth meant, he would get overwhelmed, so he’d stopped thinking about it. He was going to get ready for his day, make sure his ship got where it was going safely, and the rest would have to wait.

He was rolling his neck, hands pressed against the wall, enjoying the pressure of the sonic pulses against his shoulders, when the door to the sonic shower opened. He spun around, to find Kathryn in the doorway.

“You’re getting a call on your terminal.”

Owen blinked. “Who is it from?”

“I didn’t look. I just thought you should know.”

In his heart, Owen knew it was probably his wife. And he didn’t want to answer it. Guilt burned in his belly.  _You are in the middle of a shower, you never would have answered it anyway_ , he told himself, and it made him feel slightly better. It made the decision easier. “I’ll return it later.”

Kathryn stepped into the shower. “Can I join you?”

Owen swallowed. She stood naked in front of him, hair tousled, cheeks a little flushed from sleep. He knew his body was already responding to her, and when Kathryn’s gaze flicked down, he knew she did too. She grinned up at him and looped her hands around his neck.

“I’ve got a little time before my shift,” she told him, pushing her body against his, and trapping his half-hard cock between them. Owen groaned and pulled her up into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him and gasped as he shoved her against the wall of the shower.

_A little time._

Owen kissed her hungrily, and Kathryn whimpered.

The  _Al-Batani_  was due to arrive over Earth in seven hours and fifty-two minutes.


	24. Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss as encouragement.  
> Rating: Teen

Chrisjen looked around and tried not to be sick. 

All she saw was starfield. It was above her, surrounding her. Nothing but a vac-suit between her and the vast nothingness of space. 

Her stomach churned and she was glad she hadn’t eaten much that day. 

She knew her magboots would keep her connected to the ship. They were her one tether to the safety and security of the ship. But that seemed small and insignificant and inadequate to her. It was hard to reconcile with the lethal expanse of space around her. 

A large shape moved towards her, and she looked through her helmet to see Bobbie across from her. The other woman beat on her chest twice then leaned forward, touching her helmet to Chrisjen’s and making a smacking sound.

“What the fuck was that?” Chrisjen asked. Her discomfort was making her even more abrasive than usual. 

Luckily Bobbie was used to her prickliness and ignored it. “It’s a kiss. For luck,” she explained.  

Chrisjen just stared at her. 

Bobbie snorted and shook her head. “Earther.” 


	25. Chrisjen Avasarala/Michael Iturbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss to give up control.   
> Rating: Explicit

There were rules, of course.

They only met when Arjun was out of town (or she was).  

Never at her home.

And they were careful never to leave marks. Lipstick could be cleaned off. Bruises couldn’t.

But Arjun was gone more and more. And even when they were both at home, they barely saw one another. Better to sleep on the couch in her office than in the arms of the man who would only serve to remind her of her dead son.

Arjun was away, visiting his brother (again), when she gave in and broke the rules. She was home, alone in their empty house, and she sent Michael a short text on her hand terminal.

_Keep me company?_

He’d come immediately, of course. And she hadn’t bothered with any pretense that she wanted anything other than sex. But he hadn’t minded. He followed her obediently into the bedroom, undressing her slowly and deliberately, kissing each newly uncovered body part.

They fell together into bed, hands clutching at each other’s bodies, and she could almost forget that this was were she was when she first got the news about Charanpal.

He was sucking on her tits enthusiastically when he suddenly pulled back. “Sorry,” he murmured, expecting her to admonish him for being too rough. He didn’t want to leave bruises on such tender skin.

But Chrisjen was done with following rules. “He won’t even fucking notice,” she bit out bitterly.

Michael looked down at her. “You sure?”

Chrisjen didn’t respond, she just pulled his head down, kissing him and biting his bottom lip roughly until he groaned.

“Message received,” he drawled, returning to her tits. He sucked on them till they were sore, burst capillaries blossoming like red freckles on her skin. When she finally couldn’t take it anymore, he bent her over and fucked her from behind, fingers clenching tightly on her hips.

She didn’t know if Arjun would see the bruises, or what he would do if he did. Would his eyes fill with betrayal? Sad resignation? Or would it not even register, his eyes sliding past her, unseeing?

She didn’t know. It was out of her control now.

Fate would decide. 


	26. Chrisjen Avasarala/Arjun Rao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss goodnight.  
> Rating: General Audiences

Chrisjen was still pouring over news feeds in her office when Arjun came in, already dressed in his night clothes.

He laid a gentle hand on Chrisjen’s shoulder and she jumped a little, only realizing then that anyone was in the room with her.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Chrisjen smiled and clapped her hand over his, still resting on her shoulder. “It’s okay. I think I lost track of the time.”

Arjun reached up with his other hand to stroke her cheek. “I’m so lucky to live in a region with such a dedicated governor,” he teased, and both of them chuckled. “I’m going to bed.”

“Okay. I’ll be in soon, I promise.”

Arjun nodded and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. “Goodnight.”


	27. Chrisjen Avasarala/Arjun Rao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A kiss good morning.  
> Rating: General Audiences

Chrisjen groaned at the sound of her alarm waking her. Without looking, she hit snooze and rolled over.

_Not yet._

She was dozing on the edge of consciousness when her data terminal began to beep at her.

_Guess I’m getting up after all._

She began to roll over towards the edge of the bed to deal with whatever new emergency needed her attention, but Arjun’s hand stopped her. He smiled down at her. “You must at least have time for a good morning kiss?”

Chrisjen smiled sleepily. “I don’t know. It might be important,” she teased.

“As important as your husband?”

Chrisjen smiled and curled a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him into a quick kiss. “Never.”

When she began to roll over the second time, Arjun let her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, sitting up and grabbing her hand terminal from its place on the nightstand. Frowning, she opened a message marked “URGENT.”

The message from her aide was brief, but it sent Chrisjen’s stomach through the floor.

_There were hostilities on Callisto. Admiral Adebayo has news about Charanpal. He wants to talk to you personally._


	28. Owen Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "No, not him/her/them. Kill me instead."  
> Rating: Teen

It was less than a week until Owen Paris’ sixty-sixth birthday. Earlier that day, he’d been looking forward to returning home soon and celebrating with his family. 

Just four more days and he’d be home. 

He knew Julia had been planning something for weeks. Usually Owen didn’t like doing something so big and extravagant, but it had been an exciting year. Their son had returned home against impossible odds. He had a new baby granddaughter. And he and Tom were slowly (very slowly), but surely, repairing their relationship. 

The whole family was scheduled to be there. Kathleen and her wife were traveling back to Earth with the kids. Moira and her partner would be there. Tom and B’Elanna and little baby Miral would be there. Julia’s parents. All of her cousins, aunts and uncles. Some people Julia worked with at Berkeley. An assortment of his Starfleet friends and co-workers. Even some of Tom’s friends from  _Voyager_. 

So despite his usual reticence towards big parties, he’d been excited. He was happy with his life.

Then it had happened. 

Owen struggled again against his restraints, but to no avail. All he succeeded in doing was rubbing his wrists raw. He forced himself to stop; to project a calm that he didn’t feel. Looking around, he saw the scared and tired faces of his crew. 

Tristan was so young, barely out of the Academy. 

Sophie was transferring to McKinley Station next month. 

Terence had a baby waiting for him at home.  

Owen took a deep breath. They _had_  to find a way back to the ship. 

The arrival of the rebel guards was heralded with the sound of heavy boots, boozy laughter, and the clash of metal on metal. When they arrived in front of the small cell Owen and the others had been placed in, the one in front banged on the bars with a large disrupter. The others jumped. Owen’s cheek twitched.

“What do you want with us?”

The rebel in front sneered and tilted his head at Owen. “We’re going to send a message.” 

“What kind of message?”

The rebel leaned in closer and smiled cruelly. “The kind that can’t be ignored.”

Owen knew in that moment that they were going to be killed. Not rebels, then.  _Terrorists_. 

“Don’t kill them,” he said calmly, nodding his head towards the others. “Take me.”

The three guards looked between each other, then the one in front stepped forward. “You think you got anything to negotiate with, buddy?” He raised his eyebrows theatrically in question. 

“Look,” Owen insisted, “this way you get what you want, but you also get to look reasonable. Let them go. Take me. A Starfleet Admiral will make a much bigger splash than anything else.” 

The guard in the front smiled slowly and the one on the left punched him on the arm. 

Owen tried not to blink or swallow. 

Then the guard in front nodded behind him and he barked a few phrases in an alien language Owen didn’t understand. There was a fair amount of back and forth, and Owen and the others waited anxiously for the outcome. 

Sophie leaned in as the rebels were talking. “Admiral, don’t do this!” she hissed. “You don’t have to do this.”

Owen shushed her with a look. “We don’t have a lot of options right now, Lieutenant. Either we all die, or less of us die. And I will do what is necessary to make sure that happens.” 

“We don’t know that,” she insisted, and he could hear the fear in her voice, “we don’t know what their plans are.”

Owen shook his head sadly. “We know enough.”

Then the others began to dematerialize. 

When they were gone, Owen resolutely turned to face his captors. 

He hoped his family would understand. 


	29. Afsaneh Paris/Philippa Georgiou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You have been dead twenty years.  
> Rating: General Audiences
> 
> I know this is pretty far down the rabbit-hole of my Paris family headcanons, so by way of explanation, just know that Afsaneh’s first marriage was to Brett Anderson (that’s why he and Pippa don’t really seem to get along), and they had two kids together before they divorced. Later, she married Philippa. 
> 
> Takes place in 2276. 

 

Of all of the improbable days it could have happened, it’s on the anniversary of your death that Afrand is promoted to captain of the _Nairobi_. 

He looks guilty when he sees me. “Mom, you don’t have to come, we can celebrate another day. Besides, the ceremony is starting soon.” He has his father’s jaw and my coloring, but I like to think his eyes have your sparkle.

“It’s okay,” I assure him, reaching out to caress his cheek. “It was a long time ago. We don’t stop living just because the dead are no longer with us.” 

But that pain has never left me, and I know it never will. I feel it today, as I have every day since I received the news of your death. I know my son carries it as well. What a cruel twist of fate that the universe lost you and his father on the same day. 

I know the numbers. Eight thousand, one hundred, and eighty-six people died that day. A horrific tragedy, only dwarfed by how bad what came after it was. But it still seems unfair that my family was so unlucky as to lose not one, but two, of its members that day. 

Afrand gives me a sad smile. “I know,” he tells me. “I just wish Dad and Pippa were still here.” 

A wave a grief washes over me, but it leaves pride in its wake. I put my hand on his shoulder and give him a squeeze. “They would have been so proud of you. I am too.” 

He pulls me into a hug. “Thanks, Mom,” he murmurs near my ear. Then he pulls back and checks the time.

“I know the ceremony is starting soon,” I begin, “but I wanted to give you something first.” I pull out the worn, paper-bound book I brought and pass it to him. He takes it and flips through it curiously. “It was Pippa’s,” I explain. “An original copy of the first Starfleet Captain’s Protocol Manual. I’m not sure where she found it originally. It’s more than a hundred years old, so some of it’s obviously out of date. But Pippa found a lot of wisdom in it that she relied on when she was a captain. After you were accepted into the Academy, she told me she wanted you to have it when you became a captain.”

“Wow,” he whispers, paging through it reverently. “I… “ He licks his lips and blinks to disperse the tears welling in his eyes. After a moment, he looks up at me. “Thank you,” he whispers. Looking back down at the book, he chuckles, almost to himself. “How could she– it was so long ago,” he said, shaking his head. “There’s no way she ever could have known I would become a captain.” 

I smiled. “She just knew. She always had faith in you.” 

“She did, didn’t she?” he mused. “If… if it hadn’t been for her, I probably would have dropped out after my first year at the Academy.” 

I laugh. “I remember. You came home convinced all your professors hated you and that you were going to fail all your classes. Nothing I or your father said could convince you otherwise. But Pippa calmed you down and convinced you to give it another chance. And you did. And here you are.” 

Afrand smiles and offers me his arm and we talk together to the ceremony. When he receives his new pips, I can almost feel you next to me, beaming at him. You are still with us, your impact felt even after all this time. 

You have been dead twenty years, Philippa. 

But you will live forever. 


	30. Kathryn Janeway/Chakotay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: To be delivered upon my death and The morning after you died  
> Rating: Teen

**Part 1: To Be Delivered Upon My Death**

It was a task usually performed as a matter of course when a captain received a new ship or a new first officer: the captain would record a message for the first officer, offering comfort and words of wisdom, to be delivered in the event that the captain was killed in the line of duty and her first officer had to take command of the ship.

Kathryn didn’t know what had taken her so long this time. They’d been so overwhelmed when they’d first arrived in the Delta Quadrant, it would be reasonable to believe that she simply hadn’t had the time to spare.

But she didn’t think it was that.

It could have been an inability to accept her own mortality. It certainly wasn’t an unheard of challenge for Starfleet captains, and in her more reflective moments she could admit she could be a little reckless. It wouldn’t be unreasonable to believe that she thought she was a little invincible and hadn’t bothered because she didn’t think it was necessary. But she didn’t think it was that either.

She’d only come up with one other explanation.

When she’d chosen Chakotay as her first officer, it had partially been a political move to unite the crews. But that didn’t necessarily mean she didn’t also think he was fully qualified, able and ready to take over if something were to happen to her. And yet, here she was, more than a year later, and she was only just now ready to follow through on the implications of her choice.

Had she trusted him at the time? 

Had she actually wanted him as first officer, or had she wanted a figurehead to quell the unrest?

After all the time they’d spent together in the last two years, she felt guilty for not trusting him fully. Even if it had been reasonable at the time, things between them had changed so much…

Smiling, she hit save.  _Better now than never._

The message had been the usual, not tremendously different from the one she’d recorded for Cavit before  _Voyager_  had left on its maiden mission. But after only a small hesitation, she began to record a second message.

The one was more personal, reflecting on what they’d been through together, and on their relationship. Her last words to a man she depended on every day of her life. But it just didn’t seem quite right. She deleted recording after recording, finding each one to be an inadequate expression of her feelings.

Her feelings. What  _were_  her feelings? She frowned. It wasn’t that she hadn’t admitted to herself, usually late at night in the darkness of her own bedroom, that she found him attractive. That in another situation, things might have been different. But things  _weren’t_ different. They were the same as always, and she simply couldn’t justify a relationship with a subordinate. There were too many risks. 

But if he was receiving this message in the future, the situation  _would_  be different. Not in a way that she would ever be able to take advantage of. But… didn’t he deserve to know the truth? What harm would there be in finally being honest? 

It would be her last and possibly only opportunity to tell him how she felt. 

Taking a deep breath, she hit record. 

* * *

 

**Part 2: It’s The Morning After You Died**

When Chakotay woke up the next morning, he somehow felt even worse than he had the night before. 

The hours had not lessened his grief in the slightest. The sight of Kathryn’s broken body haunted him no matter where he turned. He saw it when he closed his eyes, seared into the back of his eyelids. 

He’d barely slept. 

And now they were supposed to move on, as though anything could ever be the same without their captain. 

As though anything could ever be the same without  _Kathryn_.

He forced himself to shower and shave, but it was only the responsibility of putting on a brave face for the rest of the ship that motivated him. Someone needed to show them that things would be okay, even if he didn’t really believe it. If it hadn’t been for that, he would have stayed in bed. 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t faced death plenty of times before, both in Starfleet and in the Maquis. But something about this was different. 

Something about  _Kathryn_  was different. 

He tried to push the thought from his mind. It wouldn’t do him any good to wallow in regret now. No point in dwelling on what he’d done, or what he hadn’t done. Kathryn would never be back. It was too late. 

He was about to walk out the door when he saw the light blinking on his console. 

Frowning, he sat down and opened the message. 

When her image popped up in front of him, it was a punch to the gut. He couldn’t breathe, frozen by the power of her smiling face. He wanted to turn it off, but he couldn’t move his hands. He watched in silent panic as she began to speak. 

He barely noticed as the tears began to stream down his face. 

None of the words even penetrated his brain. He saw her face, heard her face, delighted in her smile, but the words were too difficult to process. When it was over, he blinked, finally able to move. He was reaching up to turn it off when the computer spoke to him. 

“Next message.”

A second message started - also from Kathryn. There was something different about the way she looked at him in this one but he didn’t know what it meant. 

“Chakotay,” she began, “if you are watching this, I am so, so sorry. I hope that you never have to watch this. But if you do, that means that these are my last words to you. And I don’t want to leave this world without having told you the truth.”

Her image paused for a minute and Chakotay didn’t dare breathe. 

“Chakotay, there’s something I need to tell you.”


	31. Tom Paris/Lwaxana Troi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm pregnant"  
> Rating: General Audiences

“I’m pregnant.” 

Tom’s eyes widened in surprise, mouth hanging open, unable to respond. Lwaxana beamed, one hand caressing his cheek. “I know dear, it’s so exciting!” And then she’d turned away from him, gesturing enthusiastically and gushing at length about all the plans that would need to be made for the impending new member of the Fifth House. 

But his surprise was not a happy one. More like one of abject terror. It had never occurred to him consciously before now, but the thought popped fully formed into his brain now -  _he’d assumed that marrying a woman that had already had children had taken the possibility of children off the table_. And he had been more than comfortable with that. 

Children were… terrifying. Family was… complicated. And the thought of himself as a father was almost impossible to comprehend. 

He finally found his voice. “Um… Lwaxana, are you sure this is a good idea?” 

Turning back towards him, Lwaxana gave him an understanding smile. “Oh, my love. I know this seems scary right now. But you forget that I know you better than you know yourself sometimes.” She crossed the room slowly until they were close enough to touch and she took his hands and gazed deep into his eyes. Even if he weren’t fully aware that she was capable of telepathy, he would have easily believed it in that moment. “You deserve to be happy. And you  _do_  deserve to have a family.” Then she smiled broadly. “And besides, I’ve already decided, you will be a wonderful father!”

Tom couldn’t help but return her smile. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely, dear.” 


	32. Owen Paris/Kathryn Janeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”  
> Rating: Teen

When Owen stepped out of the shower, skin rosy and clean and naked but for the towel wrapped around his waist, Kathryn moved to swap places with him, hanging her robe by the door and walking towards the sonic shower. Owen’s eyes roamed her naked body as she passed and Kathryn felt a shiver of excitement run up her spine. 

He gave her hip a squeeze and he leaned in for a kiss. It started out chastely, what could have been a quick kiss of affection as they went about starting their day. But she didn’t pull away and he kissed her again, mouth hungry for the taste of her. 

Kathryn finally pulled back, just enough to meet his gaze. His eyes were dark with desire; his gaze was full of the same hunger she’d felt in his kiss. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed,” she whispered. Her voice was breathy and low and Owen just smiled as he began to push her back towards the shower. 

“I hope that’s not a problem.”  

He kissed her and she kissed back, suddenly unable to keep their hands off one another. When she backed into the shower door, Owen lifted her into his arms and carried her inside. “Owen!” she gasped, wrapping her legs around him automatically. Then his mouth was on hers again and she kissed him back hungrily. She hit the wall and he leaned into her, trapping her between his body and the wall of the sonic shower. His cock dug into her hip and desire tightened in her stomach. 

“Not a problem at all.” 


	33. Chrisjen Avasarala/Bobbie Draper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Teach me how to play?”  
> Rating: Teen

“Teach me how to play?”

Chrisjen set down her cards and glanced over her shoulder to see Bobbie standing in the doorway, casually leaned against the doorjam of their shared quarters. 

The  _Rocinante_  was more than big enough for everyone to have their own quarters, as it was intended to be run by a much larger crew, but Chrisjen wasn’t ready to trust her safety to the crew of the questionably obtained Martian frigate. So for the time being, she was keeping Bobbie close. 

The days had dragged on as they made their way to Io and everyone was doing what they could to pass the time. Chrisjen looked down at the cards, then back to Bobbie. “This is a one-person game. Would you like to play poker?”

Bobbie frowned. “What’s poker?”

“You’re fucking kidding me.” 

Bobbie was only mildly taken aback by her response. “What? Why would I–”

“Poker. You don’t know how to play poker.”

Bobbie shook her head as though this was obvious. “No. What’s poker?”

Chrisjen’s eyebrows raised. “Card game? it’s been popular on Earth for hundreds of years?” 

Bobbie just shrugged. “Guess it didn’t make it to Mars.”

Chrisjen was still skeptical, but she gestured with her head to the table. “Then I suppose it’s time you learned.” She swept up the cards into her hands and began to shuffle them. “Sit down.” 

She explained the rules of five card draw and Bobbie nodded along as she continued. When she was done, Bobbie asked “So what are we betting with?”

Chrisjen looked around their small quarters. “Well, there’s got to be something on this ship that we can use as chips… “ When her eyes fell onto Bobbie, she was grinning. “What?” Chrisjen snapped. 

“We could use our clothes,” Bobbie teased. 

Chrisjen glared. “I thought you’d never heard of poker.” 

Bobbie just grinned. “I haven’t. But let’s just say there are similar games on Mars. And the MCRN has a long and ignoble tradition of betting games with stripping.” She cocked her head at Chrisjen. “So. You game?”

Chrisjen lifted her chin. “I never back down from a challenge.” 

Bobbie grinned. 


	34. Chrisjen Avasarala/Michael Iturbi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.”  
> Rating: Teen

It was day three of a four day conference in Australia and Chrisjen had lost her patience for all the talking heads spewing hot air halfway through the first day. On top of that, her aide was taking notes, so she had no real motivation to pay attention. 

Leaving her seat, she smoothed her sari and made her way to the back of the room, quickly escaping to the hallway. 

The hallway itself was fairly empty, a welcome respite from the crowded conference hall. Only a few attendees were making their way to and fro, some going to the restroom, or leaving to take calls, or address other emergent matters. There was also a small group crowded together by the window, where Dr. Michael Iturbi was engaged in a heated conversation with another panelist. He was gesturing emphatically about something. 

Chrisjen smiled. Michael had been a welcome distraction since she’d arrived. They’d flirted over drinks the first night, but they’d mostly missed each other the second day, catching only a few suggestive glances over the crowd. But maybe now she’d have better luck. 

She caught his eye over the small crowd and he smiled at her, eyes saying more than words ever could. The hungry look he gave her, a promise for later, was enough to send a shiver up her spine. She returned the smile and waved, then continued down the hallway.

She found a seat at the hotel’s bar and sat down. Michael caught up with her in no time, taking the seat next to her just as a glass of rose was set down in front of her.

“Dr. Iturbi. It’s lovely to see you again.” She kept things professional. They were in public, after all.

Michael was more forward. “It’s always a delight to see you, Chrisjen.” His eyes were raking over her and she shivered again.

Chrisjen took a sip and licked her lips. “If you keep looking at me like that, we won’t make it to a bed.”

Michael flushed a little at that, just visible under the open collar of his shirt. “Well, we can’t have that.” He leaned in close, whispering, “It must surely be beneath the dignity of the district governor to have a quickie in a closet.”

Chrisjen just smiled. “I haven’t won yet.”

“You will.” His easy smile and the soft Australian accent was charming as always, but what she really wanted right then was those well-muscled forearms and strong hands twisting in her sari and pushing her against a wall.

“Want to get out of here?”


End file.
